


Finches of the Universe (Bo*7 Hairlander)

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [9]
Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga), Hamtaro - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Hi folks its been a while since the last time I did a Song Parody and this is another one starring the cast of the anime series Bobobo-bobobobo namely Don Patch performing "Finches of the Universe" which is a good-natured parody of the classic Prince song "Princes of the Universe" along with the original Highlander movie & TV series.





	Finches of the Universe (Bo*7 Hairlander)

Bo7 The Hairlander and Finches of the Universe

(We see Bobobo-bobobobo walking the dark streets alone as Jelly Jiggler provides Narration.)

Jelly Jiggler:  
He is Bobobo-bobobobo, the Hairlander, drawn in 2001 in the Highlands of the Hair Kingdom, where he will still thrive. He has been a Warrior…

(We see clips of Bobobo attacking Hair Hunt Troops with his nose hairs.)

A Lover…

(We see clips of Bobobo with Don Patch in drag.)

A Wanderer…

(We see clips of Bobobo wandering the war torn ruins of towns attacked by the Hair Hunters.)

Constantly facing Hair Hunters in the battle to the Hair Death, if they win they take the hair off his head and with it his power. 

(Now we see Jelly’s face)

I was a Hair Hunter. Now I’m with a Society of Men and Women who observe and react, but are hardly able to interfere. I know the truth of the Hair Kingdom Heroes, in the end, there can only be one, may it be Bobobo-bobobobo the Hairlander.

(Now we see Bobobo slice a block of concrete with his nosehair. Then we cut to a new scene where we see Rice & Gasser with Guitar and Hatenko on the Drums cosplaying as Brian May, John Deacon and Roger Taylor respectively.)

Rice, Gasser & Hatenko:  
Here we are, born to be Haji-Kings  
we’re the Finches of the universe

(Now we see Don Patch in a Pink Blouse, Black 1950s Women’s Wig and a Black Moustache.)

Don Patch, Rice, Gasser & Hatenko:  
Here we belong

Don Patch:  
Flying to survive in the war with the Darkest Flour  
(Strikes a pose)  
Heh

(Now as we hear the Epic Guitar music we see scenes such as Rice & Gasser performing on the Guitars while a lightly blushing Beauty is in the audience, Bobobo playing Guitar by himself ala Joe Dawson, Bobobo getting Rice & Gasser to do proper sword stances… with Guitars. And one where Rice and Gasser are seen cosplaying as Duncan & Connor MacLeod in which Gasser has his hand around Beauty’s should glaring at Rice who is giving them a smug grin as Beauty is having a flustered smile on her face.)

Don Patch:  
And here we are, we're the Finches of the Universe  
Here we belong, flying for survival  
we’ve come to be the Schooners of you all

(Now Rice & Gasser briefly vocalize to the tune like a couple of Choir Boys)

Don Patch:  
I am immortal; I have beside me Bundt of Kings, yeah, yeah

(Now we se Bobobo wearing a large Bundt Cake for a helmet who is holding Special Guest Hamtaro wielding the Master Spoon who is clashing blades with Don Patch who is using… a leek.)

Don Patch:  
I have no rival, no Ham-Ham can be my equal  
Take me to the future of you *as Hamtaro smacks him down* allllll!

(Then Don Patch quickly got himself back up and straightened out his wig then he quickly changed into a White Suit namely cosplaying as Yoshikage Kira from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure Part 4 while holding a Killer Queen Doll)

Don Patch:  
Born to be Haji-Kings, Finches of the Universe  
Flying and free  
Got to work on my Poker Hand  
I'm here for your gloves and I'll make my stand

All 4:  
We were born to be Finches of the Universe

(Now we see Don Patch cosplaying as Luigi)

Don Patch:  
No Star-Man could understand  
my power is in my own hand

Rice & Gasser:  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you  
People say you've had your day

(Now we see Don Patch cosplaying as Eagle from Street Fighter)

Don Patch:  
I'm a Mega Man that will go far  
Fly the moon and reach for the Mars Bars

(Now Don Patch is cosplaying as Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear)

Don Patch:  
With my sword and head held high  
Got to be the pest first time, yeah  
I know that people talk about me, I hear it every day  
But I can prove them right 'cause I'm wrong

All 4:  
First time!

Don Patch:  
Yeah, yeah  
Alright, let's go, let's go, ha ha

(Then more epic Guitar music as Don Patch is flying around while riding Sol Badguy’s sword like a rocketboard.)

Don Patch:  
Yeah, watch this man fly, wooh  
Bring on the Gold-Boot Girls…

(Then as Rice and Gasser try to keep an eye on Don Patch they noticed a rather coy Beauty showing off her new Go-Go Boots in a Go-Go Dancer outfit causing Gasser to blush and Rice to have a lewd grin until.)

Don Patch:  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!

(Now as Don Patch got down)

All 4:  
Here we are… Here we are…  
Born to be Haji-Kings, we're the Finches of the Universe

Don Patch:  
Here we belong…  
Born to be Haji-Kings, Finches of the Universe  
Flying and free, got to work on my hands  
I'm here for your gloves and I'll make my stand

(As a lot of Finches fly off the stage)

All 4:  
We were born to be Finches of the Universe… universe, universe, universe….

END


End file.
